Another Cinderella Story
by VictoriousFizz
Summary: Tori Vega is suffering since her dad died and has to live with her step mother, who hate her. But in the worst drought, will she have to wait for the rain to meet her prince? One Shot!


"And they all lived, Happily ever after" that 4 year old daughter heard her mother say. "Will i ever get a happy ever after mommy?" "Of Course you will sweet heart" then suddenly the little girls snow globe with a castle inside started shacking on its own. She heard a rubbing nose. and suddenly everything was shacking. "Mommy! Mommy! whats going on?" "Earth quake!" she heard the neighbours shouting" she was young, she didn't know much but she knew it couldn't be good. Her mom was ducking her under the table, telling her everything was going to be okay and to just stay calm, the little girl was in tiers and then her dad bursted through the door. "TORI? HELEN? Are you in hear?" he screamed falling to the ground were he saw them under the bed. Helen pulled him under. "Its okay, we're all going to be okay, were gonna stay here, like a family!" then suddenly a shelf feel and cut through the bed and a statue on the shelf that feel with it knocked helen out."Mommy! MOMMY!" the little girl, Tori screamed! her dad started moving her eye lids to see if she was okay, he felt for her plus, he felt nothing. The little girl was quiet, tiers running down her face, just sat there, and watched. then suddenly the shacking stopped and Tori and her dad came out from under the bed and hugged each other with out letting go "Its okay! everything gonna be alright. Daddy's here sweetie" Then suddenly the both looked down at the cold, pale skin body of Helen Dawn Vega.

"…And the prince found the princes and they all lived.." "Happily Ever After!" A seven year old girl finished her father sentence. "They we're reading "Cinderella" her favourite story. Her Mom always used to read it to her before she died. Now it was just her, Her Dad, Her step mom, and to horrible step sisters. she didn't get along with anyone in the household apart from her Dad. not because she doesn't like them, but because they're so mean to her. 'do the dishes, sweep the floor" she hated it. Her dad didn't know but her step mom made her do chores in her dads diner all the time. She grew up in the dinner with her dad and all of the lady's that worked in the diner. They we're family. "Do fairly tales come true dad?" A seven year old girl looked into her fathers eyes, wide, waiting for the answer to her question. "No" he replied, her eyes winded upon what he had just said. "But dreams do." he said poking her stomach causing her to giggle. Suddenly they're convocation was interrupted by the movement of her snow globe with a picture of her mom in. It was shaking just like the time she was 4 and went through her first….. "EARTH QUAKE!" she yelled. "Get under the bed. Hurry. HURRY!" she jumped in fright and ran to get under the bed. Her father was about to follow when he heard his name being called "David! Hurry! i don't want to be alone!" it was her step mother. He turned to run for her when he heard his daughter "Daddy, please don't go!" a tier ran down her face. "I'll be back now princes" then she girl felt her fathers hand slip away from hears. She got under her bed and cried. It was the last time she saw her Father. David Tudor Vega. She lost her best friend that day.

Victoria Vega. Tori for short. was now a 17 year old young lady trying to get into Princeton collage just like her and her father had always talked about, before he passed away when she was words that used to be printed on the wall of _Davids's diner,_ her_ fathers diner. _Not_ Ffiona's Diner_, Not her _Stepmothers diner _"Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." are something Tori had seemed to forgot by this point of her life. Well, it had been 10 years. She had brown wavy hair, and hazel brown eyes. She was in high school and had a part time job in her dads old diner, witch had now been taking over by her step mother. She was very much fake, she bad Botox in every part of her body. If she didn't, it looked that way for sure. She had fake teeth, fake hair, a fake face, fake boobs and everyone was sure that the love she had for her step daughter Tori, was also Fake.

Tori's POV

I heard that bell go on my radio, every morning its the same. not the bell to get me up, the bell to let me know my step-mother or stepsisters, or "the fakes" as i call them, want coffee. "Coming!" i yelled as i got up out of bed, walked from my attic bed room, witch wasn't even done out by the way, down to sets of stairs to get the fakes a here usually coffee. Ronnie, a woman who was like a mother to me since i lost mine, came whizzing around on her… nothing. All employes are supposed to ware roller skates, Ronnie never does. She hates Fiona, and always argues with her. Fiona can't fire her, because she knows the diner will sink faster than the Titanic without her. And Ronnie wont quit because she said she'd miss everyone too much. We've been like family for years, i'd miss her so much if she quit! "Why aren't you at school yet?" i jumped in fright as i might her cold glaze. "Ffiona's make…." i was cut off by the annoying sound of my stepmother "Tori has to work, who else will scrub the muddily floors?" she tried to pull a pouty face, but failed because of all her Botox. "Suddenly not you.." i heard Ronnie mumble just loud enough for Fiona to hear. "Tori" i heard my stepmother say to me, in a soft yet sharp voice while putting her hand on my back "People go to school to get smarter, so they can get a job. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step" she finished with a big pat on my back causing me the slip on the wet floors on my roller stakes. "Oh sweetie" she leaned down towards me. "Don't dirty the floors." she said sharply. i rolled my eyes, attempting to get up but falling back down, the figure of my step mom walked out the door of the diner, a Ronnie helped me up. "School now." she said pulling my stakes off. "But Fiona.." she cut me off. "I don't care about Ffiona's but, never should you, the only person who should care about Ffiona's but is the Botox doctor and i thinks his even had enough of it." i laughed and took my apron off.

I drove to pick Andre up, i see his dad outside and shout "looking good mr harrison!" he was cleaning his porch and lode up. "Oh, hi Tori. Andre'll be out in a second." he went back on working on his car. a few seconds later i see andre coming out of the house dresses as a raper. "NOO!" i shout, and he walks straight back inside to get change as me and his dad laugh. he comes out a bit later and opens my car door. it squeaked. "See what i have to drive to school in dad? No offence Tor, But come on, don't you feel sorry for me dad?" "you know who i feel sorry for? the other 3 cars we bought you that you crashed. now get to school." "alright, alright" he put his hand up before getting in and closing the door. we contended our journey to school. At school, i sat by the water Fountain and relaxed. Mom had me clean the dinners firrier before i came. Great. now i stink. i got a email from Prince101, some guy i've been emailing from the Princeton collage chat room. he gets me, he's the only one who gets me. I Wish i knew who he was. I have this image of what he looks like in my head. Brown eyes, dark olive skin, brown hair, laid back look. and amazing hair, he sounds like a guy who loves his hair. As i was repaying i saw the populars walk past. Great Jade West, and her to friends and who copy everything she does. Jade-wanna-bees it call them. They we're followed by the popular boys. Robbie shapierp and Beck Oliver. Beck was Jade's boyfriend, For Jade's Reasons more than Beck's Rumours of them splitting up had been going around but jade says there all false! So if Jade says it, no one argues. No one would dare disagree with Jade West. Beck doesn't do anything about the rumours, but if someone asks him about Him and Jade he'll put them straight. He doesn't really seem to like Jade, but she's popular so it must be like a rule that they have to hang out. ether that or she makes him look good. ether way, its none of my business. I saw beck texting and then he put his phone away then mine went off. it was from Prince101,he said "Looks like Mr Haydn has eaten to many frogs!" i looked over to see Mr Haydn. He was crocking and dropping the salad from his sandwich all over the ground. i Bursted out with laugher before looking around, raising my head, hoping to perhaps see my mystery man. But it was impossible. Almost every student was on there mobiles. He went to the same school as me so sometimes i wonder who he is. i replied "Haha LOL" i pressed sent and then heard a phone go off. i looked up. i turned my head. it Was Beck's. he smiled then put his phone away and walked into the school. wonder who that was, and why was his phone so loud? Then my thought where interrupted by my phone beeping "I really wanna hear your laugh. When can we meet?" i replied and went got up to go to class passing beck who was looking at something on his phone.

Nobodys POV

He wanted to find her, hold her, see her. She was the only one who understood him. He looked around, hoping to see her. He wonders if they've ever met. He wonders of who she is. He closes his eyes to picture her. Brunette Maybe? he couldn't tell. He opened his eyes to try not to picture her too much. He'd only be setting him self up for disappointment other wise. His thoughts were unscripted by the beeping of his phone "When can we meet?" he remembers saying last. He took a deep breath and read the text "Soon!" He sighed and saw the sight of a paled skin girl with long dark hair walking towards him. He woke up from his thought about his mystery girl. He walked The Paled skin girl to class. She kissed him before she walked in. And he follows. Because it was a _pattern_, he knew he had to follow. It was a _Routine _he knew he must complete. It was his Life. _Repeating_ every single day. No _spark_. No _feeling_. a _Routine. _

Tori's POV

After school i went home, done all my chores and went up to my room and onto the Princeton chat room. i had a new inbox, it was from Prince101. I smiled and with out wasting another minuet opened it. He sent my poetry. Something about me being the only one who understands him, maybe even better than he knows. It was really sweet, considering i didn't understand all of the words cause they were old fashion, but then again, who does? "Do you think we've ever met?" he typed. so simple but yet i thought hardly about this. I don't think anyone at are school would talk the way he talks. No one that i know of anyway. "I'm not sure, there are hundreds of people at the school. To find one in that crowd, its nearly impossible" "But yet possible" he replied as fast as i sent the email. Almost as if he knew what i was going to say. "Its 2am, we've been at this for 5hours. i'm gonna get the sack" i saw about to log off then i saw _Prince101 is typing… _then a quick "Wait!" so i held on for a second. "Meet me at the homecoming dance 11pm in the middle of the dance floor. I'll be waiting." i looked at it, unable to move. It was only a matter of days before homecoming. I hand to think this through before jumping into anything. i logged off knowing he knew i've seen the email. I didn't want to say anything i'd regret. Weather its a yes or a no. He'd find out soon enough. Suddenly… i could barely keep my eye open….maybe i'll close them….. just for a….

"Sam,… SAM!" i jumped as the sound of my step mother voice blazed through my radio. "what?" i replied looking at the time, its 8am on a Saturday, What could she possibly want? "Bring me my Samoan sandwiches and 3 glasses of pink lemonade. I'm aloud Pink Lemonade on my Samoan diet see! Were out by the pool!" i sat up straight, my back was wreaked from falling asleep at my desk. "coming" i took my hand off the speaking button, got dressed and went to take my mothers orders and made her, her sandwich and the lemonade. "Thanks Tori, oh and i need you to work late at the diner tonight, i'm going to get some work done on my lips" More? wait! "Fiona i can't work tonight, its the homecoming dance!" i pleaded "You can't go, i need you" "But Fiona!.." she cut me off as usual. "Sam, there's something i need to tell you, and now, i think your old enough. You not pretty." She smiled as if she's just been told she's one a free holiday to the most exotic country ever. I walked to thought the back yard and got hit with all the sprinklers. i went to turn them off. "Tori hunnie leave them on! the loan is looking a little dry!" thats a lie, we're the only loan with green grass! "Fiona were in the middle of a drought! we're supposed to be saving water!" "savings for pore people Tori!" i shock my head and ran through the yard trying to dodge the water. I got changed from my socked clothes and went to meet André at the Sports field.

"So He asked you to homecoming? Tori thats great!" the girlish throw of Andre made it almost impossible to hit the bace ball. "No, its not! What if its not everything i imagined it would be? what if its some loser or what if he doesn't show up? or what if he shows up but just watches me wait for him? i'd be humiliated!" he give me a odd look "Okay, now whats the other reason? i know your shy about him but i can tell you want to go" he looked at me sympathetically. I replied with the words that i just know he'll finish off. "One word…" "Fiona!" we both said at the same time. And with that he give a ferocious throw making me imagine the ball was my self-centred Step-mom. With that the ball flew over to the foot ball feel were Beck and Robbie where throwing around a american foot ball.

Beck's POV

"Wow did you see that? A girl hit that." i looked over to a familiar figure standing with a simple top on and jeans with her hair tied back in a pony tail. "Yeah, yeah now what are you and Jade going as to the homecoming dance?" Robbie loved gossip as much as a young teenage girl. "About that, i don't think i'm taking Jade." Robbie looked at me in shock. "But dude why not? She's your girl friend? she the most popular girl at school and your turning down a chance to go to homecoming with her? after everything you too've done together, homecoming is by far the most important to a girl!" "oh pa-lease. Me and Jade have been done for a long time and she knows it. She puts on an act that everything fine, she never show weakness, its just Jade!" witch was kinda true, although it wasn't official, me and jade are done. Her constant flirting with other guys to try to make me jealous. But you can't be jealous of two people flirting if your not in attracted to anyone of them. "But who can't go alone?" he said looking puzzled, witch was odd considering he doesn't have a date! "Hey, just cause i'm going alone, doesn't mean i'm leaving alone!" i threw the ball that the girl hit back over to her, causing her to jump and catch it perfectly. Making me smile "Thank You!" she yelled. "Welcome!"

_The night of the homecoming dance is here. Diner Girl ,Tori Vega is at 'Fiona's place' where she has to stay instead of going to the dance. Beck Oliver and Girl Friend Jade West are with they're crew going to get a bite to eat before getting ready for homecoming._

Tori's POV

I arrived at the diner after spending the afternoon with my best Friend Andre. I saw Ronnie and hugged her before getting ready to wait the tables. The first hour was pretty boring apart from one guy who eat double his body wait in Samoan Pie. Witch believe me was a LOT of pie. Me and Ronnie were dying! he came to pay the Bill and the till lady, Jill. A Good friend of my dad, Passed out at the smell. it was vile! Apart from that it was all a normal day. I heard noses outside. Load music playing from a car radio. Then in through the diner door Came Jade West, Beck Oliver and the rest of the populars. Fiona came in and forced me to wait there table. i took a deep breath and went over. Ready to take there verbal abuse. I swear they only come her to embrace me. "So what can i get you?" i said politely. "Well look who it is everybody? its diner girl!" Jade's words may not be mean, but her tone speaks for its self. Sharp. "Hey diner girl, Still waiting on that bagel!" everyone around the table laughed. Everyone apart from Beck, witch i couldn't help notice seemed almost uncomfortable with the groups comments. Suddenly Jade stopped laughing and everyone went serious "What can i get eight no fat, no sugar, and no carbs?" she said, looking at the menu. "water?" suddenly the boys started making 'wooh!' noses and Beck was trying not to laugh. i stood there, quiet proud that i didn't have to take there abuse. Not like i have anything better to do, right? "Was the supposed to be a joke?" Jade glare sent shivers down my spain. "Well it was funny" beck commented causing jade's eyes to wind. "We'll take 6 smoothies of any kind" said Jade. "And that bugle!" Robbie added. i rolled my eyes and went to get the order.

Beck's POV

"Jade, we really need to talk, privately." her eyes winded as i think she knew what i was going to say. So she tried avoided the situation by saying "Well anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my peeps" "Okay.." everyone leaned in and she sat there looking quiet pleased with her self. Little did she know that what i was going to say was best in privet for her benefit, more than mine. "I wanna tell you that that we're done. We have been for a long time and you know it. We can't keep avoiding the problem, You've tried making me jealous, i know that. But you couldn't. You couldn't because you can't be jealous of someone who your not attracted to, in any way at all. In your mind we're over. in mine i'm finally putting things straight." everyone sat there. in the awkward silence. Not believing i just said that in front of her "peeps" she thought for no more than a second and then lifted her eyebrows "Are you in love with someone else?" i thought of that girl, the girl who i don't even know the name of. witch to me, seems as if i must be "I think so, i dunno. Hey we can still be.." she cut me off before i could say anything else. "Don't say the word friends." she broth between every word in that sentence before grabbing her purse from the table "I'm gonna ignore this mental brake down of yours. I'm gonna get ready for the dance, we'll see you there!" her and the girls left. I held my head in my hands to here Robbie say "That went well man, she took it really well" he laughed and patted me on the back before leaving. Tori came over with our order. i handed her the money for going through all that trouble of making it to find that everyone had left "don't worry about it" she said ruffing the money and taking the order back. i left to get ready for the dance.

Tori's POV

"Why aren't you ready for the dance?" A boy dressed as a spanish man only to be known as Andre asked as i mopped the floors. "I'm not going, i have to work, remember?" "No going where?" A nosy Ronnie comes over and gives me a sharp look? "To meet her mystery guy at the homecoming dance" Fiona looked from Andre to me. "yep, i know right? she's goon turn him dooowwwnnn" i looked down, only to laugh at what Andre just said. "What baby girl thats crazy? Go on go, i'll cover for you." "even if i wanted to i can't, i don't have a costume. "Leave that to me!" Ronnie and i ran over to the costume shop 'Darlows' followed by Andre. "great its closed!" says Andre all out of puff. "Yeah, thanks for that sherlock!" snorts Ronnie. "Please open up darlow!" "Sorry Ron, we're closed!" "I'll give you free breakfast for a month?" she pleaded. She was the coolest adult ever! "make it to months" said Darlow and opened the doors. We tried on what seemed like hundreds of outfits, but couldn't find any that said "look at me, i'm your mystery girl" not that any outfits can speak,_ apart from that duck on i tried on,_ but theatrically. "Hey, let me see that mask" i heard Ronnie say, me and andre walked over to see it as Darlow got it out. "Beautiful ins't it?"" said Darlow handing Ronnie the most amazing mask. It was White with sliver on it, with two hole for the eyes and it just covers the top half of your face, like a blindfold, but with eye holes."but i don't have an outfit to go with it" he said and i sighed. "No, but i do."

We went over to Ronnie's and she went into her room, seconds later, she come out with a big, white box "I was saving this for my net trip down the assail, but i think it will be perfect on you" she got out the most amazing wedding dress. it was white and had clear gems down to above the waste, then it just flowed down to the feet. "It's beautiful, but i can't where this. Its to special" "hey now, this is a special night, besides, its been in that box for ages, it deserves a night out!" i got up and thanked her, she hugged me then i went to put the most amazing dress in the world on. Ronnie curled my hair and i done my make up "and now for the finally touch." she put the mask on me, i felt beautiful. Witch is a feeling i've never felt before. "You look incredible! Now go get your Prince!" i put a big coat on and got in Andre's dad's car witch his dad finally give to him for the night. And we drove to the dance.

I got out of the car and felt butterflies in my stomach. i took a deep breath and walked over to Andre. "i've set you're phone alarm to 11:50 so we can be back at the diner at 12 before Fiona gets in" "Okay thanks Andre!" i said not even looking at him, i hand my eyes glued to the entrance. Andre took my coat and opened the door "see you on the other side!" he walked down the stairs and i stopped, i help the door open and just looked into the room. all i could see was bright lights, i wouldn't see anything till i got to the stairs. i walked on over and slowly walked down the staircase. "Sam whats everybody staring at…?" he looked back my way. i looked at Andre, who looked at me, i looked around to find everyone staring at me. I met him at the bottom and he must of sensed my awkwardness and said "you look incredible." i smiled and looked at my phone, it was almost eleven. I walked to the middle of the dance floor and took a look around. Then i felt someone tap me on the shoulder, i got butterflies again and turned around to see….."Beck?" Beckett Oliver, surly this can't be right? "PrinstonGirl?" he asked under his breath. "You'r Prince101" i said in shock. "yeah, disappointed?" "No, no! just shocked!" "Shall we take a walk outside?" "sure" he walked me out and we Passed Jade. "Love her dress. Hate her!" she muttered to her friend. "who is she?" she replied? "how do i know!" she replied to her friend and i stopped listening the the convocation with relief. She doesn't know it was me! we walked passed the judge from the costume contest. "don't you wanna stop? win homecoming prince?" i said with a smirk. "Naahh, i'd rather not be seen by the judge, i hate the attention" well i didn't expect that! "Okay, can i ask you something?" "Sure" oh god i'll mess this up. "Were you disappointed when you found out it was me?" "No, surprised yes, caught off guard yes, shocked yes, but disappointed, no" "So, shall we dance." oh god oh god oh god! "But there's no music?" why? why did i say that! "So?" we started dancing and oh, it was amazing, he held me in his arms and i felt like i belonged there! Outside was so beautiful, there was lights and flowers everywhere, and a band who started playing as we were dancing. Surprisingly, no one was out her but us! i heard him sing along to the words, whispering them in my ear, his breaths against my skin making my hole body shake, then he broke the hug. "So, you gonna tell me who you are?" he said with i smile, i nervously smiled back, then he went to lift my mask when.."Beep! Beep!" a vibration was going off, from my phone that i put down my bra for safe keeping. what? there's no pockets on wedding dresses! i reached down my bra to get my phone witch seemed to entertain beck. i looked at the time. 11:50 already? "i have to go! i said walking quickly away to make my way inside. "Wait.. wait! who are you?" he ran after me but his name got called out on stage, so did mine! "Prince cramming and Cinderella!" i managed to escape, with out anyone reviling that it was me, but Beck got grabbed by some boys and they put him up on stage, he got his crown and ran out after me. picking up my phone, he saw me looking and yelled "WAIT!" i jumped in the car and Andre drove off. i ran into the diner and put on the chef jacket as i released Ronnie was trying to cover for me and so was everyone else as Fiona had gotten in early. "orders up!" i popped up from behind the counter and ronnie smiled deviously at me from behind fiona's back. few that was a close one! "Wait a minuet! your wearing a dress! she said, coming closer and seeing the bottom half of me! "yes, well i.." "You went behind my back Tori! how dare you!" just that second the twins walked in and slammed the door causing a guitar that was on the wall to fall and rip off the wall pauper. "And mother, sam broke your wall to!" she walked from the kitchen after me to take a look "oh yes, she did didn't she! you can pay for that! now go clean it up!" i looked at the wall, and saw the old painted words underneath that used to be on the painted on my dads diner wall "Never let the freer of striking out, keep you from playing the game" i said to my self. "TORI! clean it up NOW!" "No!" i said putting my hand on my hips. "What did you just say?" "I said no. I quit! i quit this job, a quit this life and most of all i quit your family!" "oh do you know?" "yes! and i'm moving out!" "i said with full confidence! meaning every word, Fiona laughed "And where are you planning on living?" "with me!" said Ronnie! "and i quit too! the only reason i staid around all this time was for this girl, and now she's free from you i'm out!" said Ronnie putting her arm around me and walking out with me, followed by everyone else who worked there. The _employes._ My _dads employes_. My d_ads friends._ My _Family. _

No Body's POV

The next days at school were hard for Tori. Beck put up posters all around school looking for his Cinderella! What Tori didn't know was, Her Step-sisters had been in her room and looked at the emails from Prince101 - who they found out was Beck. They made a plan with Jade West to humiliate There Step-Sister in the pep rally. So They made an announcement for "Cinderella" to go to the pep rally, clamming ti was from Beck. Tori arrived at the pep rally to find the cheerleaders had prepared a sketch about them, almost in tiers as the sketch ended Jade WEst reviled to all, including Beck that Cinderella was infect diner girl, Tori Vega. She ran off sobbing and went to her old house to collect her things. While packing, she found a letter had come from Princeton, it had been opened and left on the table, with a laptop next to it witch had the same letter on only in progress, but on the laptop it said she hadn't been excepted, the work of her mother Fiona, she laughed as Fiona walked into the room dropping the her coffee and trying the explain the letter, Tori ignored her and walked over to get her real letter and went to continue packing, she found her old Fairly tale book witch her dad had been write about all along, it contained some information. it was her dads unknown will, only her step-mother had signed it, meaning ti wasn't unknown, only hidden, Tori had been left everything. meaning anything her mother had bought in the past 10 years was also hers. She sold her sisters cars and the house for money for Princeton, and her mother had to work in the diner. _David's diner._ Not _Fiona's diner._ witch was fully restored with its old staff and old look. everything was falling into place for Tori. Everything besides the hole Cinderella Story.

Tori's POV

Thank you for letting me stay here Ronnie! i haven't felt this at home for what seems like a lifetime!" "No problem baby girl! i wouldn't have it any other way " said ronnie laying down a blanket on the couch. "I have to do something tonight, don't wait up okay?" i went to to school where to big game was being played. Beck had to play is best if he wanted to do as his father wanted. I new Beck's dream wasn't to be an international foot ball player but to do bigger things with his life. To start off by going to Prinstion. i walked into the boys changing rooms, i say walked, i mean stormed. i found Beck, it was his turn to be humiliated by the truth. "tori" he go up and looked me in the eyes "Listen.." "No, You listen Beck! i know to you i'm just some girl who works in the diner, and ever since you found out who i saw you haven't spoke to me! But here's the truth. Everything i told you, every single word, it was me. No one else! i wasn't trying to be anyone i'm not. Then there's you, you'r so different to them guy who sent them emails, that guy would of just stood up to his dad, but you can't do that, can you? I know that guy who sent them emails is in there somewhere. But i can't wait for him. Cause waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Pointless." i walked away before he could say anything, i heard the boys all wooh is at him and pulling his leg, i didn't dare look back for his reaction, truthfully, i'd rather not know. i went in to the halls and saw Andre "hey you alight?" i looked at him puzzled. "Ronnie said you'd be here, i though you could use a friend" he hugged me and i started crying. "hey now, shh, listen, what shall we do, i mean i was thinking about going to the big game, but obviously you wouldn't wan to do that…" "No, i can handle it. besides, if i don't go, who else is going to explain the game to you?" we both laughed and went to get sets. i saw Jade supporting from where all the players girlfriends stand, i could just about here the convocation "Me and Beck are back together! i mean its not official yet, but he wants me! i can tell!" i zoned out as i felt another tier, even though i knew Jade was lying, it still hurt.

As the game was almost at the end i wouldn't take it anymore, we we're tied and there was only 30 seconds left on the clock, everyone was shouting and cheering for Beck, it was all to much i had to leave "i thought i could handle this, but i can't, i have to go!" i said to Andre "okay, well i tell you what, i'll tell you how it ends?" i nodded and made may may through the crowd, witch was easy cause they were on there feet. Everyone was cheering and shouting "Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck!" i looked down to see him stare right at me. i walked up the stairs and the shouting stopped, he ran off pitch and give the ball to Robbie "your on!" i saw his dad grab him, i froze to watch the sense "what are you doing, you'r giving up your dream!" "His father yelled. "No dad, i'm giving up yours" he ran off and i continued walking up the stares slowly to hear JAde shout "BECK! what are you doing?" i wouldn't turn around, i didn't care what was happening, well i did, but i couldn't show it. Then i felt a hand on my hip, the same hand i felt the night of the homecoming dance he flung me around and got on the same step as me "Beck? what are you doing?" i looked at him puzzled, why did he follow me? "Something i should of done a long time ago!" then suddenly he kissed me. He kissed me as me, Tori Vega. Not diner girl or Cinderella but me, the Tori i am. suddenly i felt i drop of rain and we both looked up. it started poring down "Sorry you had to wait for the rain." he said casing me to laugh. "its okay, i suppose your worth it" and what went from a kiss turned into a make out sense as the buzzer went off the crowd cheered we had one the game, and i got my price. "You gotta love high school" yelled Andre.

So, maybe my Cinderella story wasn't exactly like the one in the book, but i finally got my Phone back from beck, instead of a shoe, and him and i are going to Princeton together, not getting married. but one things for sure. We lived Happily ever after.

**So, this has taken me forever to write, thats why i haven't been uploading, its really long and any review will REALLY be appreciated , sorry about the spelling but i didn't have much time to cheek properly. And this is a re-make of the movie "Another Cinderella Story" will Hillary Duff, so you may recognise it:P IF you haven't seen it, i recommend watching it, cause i left parts of due to it got a bit long:P anyway, thanks for reading! hope you liked it! And if you do see this published somewhere else please tell me cause it's taken for ever to write and someone stole my last story! :\ thanks! ~ Jess xo**


End file.
